IFPWSVDQNB3VMTSZOM
(0:33) A lonely mother gazing out of the window (0:38) Staring at her son that she just can't touch (0:43) If at any time he's in a jam, she'll be by his side (0:49) But he doesn't realize he hurts her so much (0:55) But all the praying just ain't helping at all (1:00) Cause he can't seem to keep his self out of trouble (1:05) So he goes out and he makes his money the best way he knows how (1:12) Another body laying cold in the gutter (1:16) Listen to me (1:18) Don't go chasing waterfalls (1:22) Please stick to the rivers and the lakes that you're used to (1:28) I know that you're gonna have it your way or nothing at all (1:33) But I think you're moving too fast (1:41) Little precious has a natural obsession for temptation (1:46) But he just can't see (1:52) She gives him loving that his body can't handle (1:56) But all he can say is, "Baby it's good to me" (2:03) One day he goes and take a glimpse in the mirror (2:07) But he doesn't recognize his own face (2:14) His health is fading and he doesn't know why (2:19) Three letters took him to his final resting place (2:23) Y'all, don't hear me (2:25) Don't go chasing waterfalls (2:29) Please stick to the rivers and the lakes that you're used to (2:35) I know that you're gonna have it your way or nothing at all (2:40) But I think you're moving too fast (2:47) Don't go chasing waterfalls (2:51) Please stick to the rivers and the lakes that you're used to (2:57) I know that you're gonna have it your way or nothing at all (3:03) But I think you're moving too fast (3:08) Come on (3:10) I seen a rainbow yesterday, but too many storms Have come and gone, leaving a trace of not one God-given ray Is it because my life is ten shades of gray, I pray All ten fade away, seldom praise Him for the sunny days (3:21) And like His promise is true, only my faith can undo The many chances I blew to bring my life to anew Clear and blue and unconditional skies Have dried the tears from my eyes, no more lonely cries (3:32) My only bleeding hope is for the folk who can't cope With such an endurin pain that it keeps 'em in the pourin rain (3:38) Who's to blame for tooting 'caine into your own vein (3:40) What a shame, you shoot and aim for someone else's brain (3:43) You claim the insane, and name this day in time (3:45) For falling prey to crime I say the system's got you victim to your own mind (3:49) Dreams are hopeless aspirations in hopes of coming true Believe in yourself, the rest is up to me and you (3:54) Don't go chasing waterfalls (3:58) Please stick to the rivers and the lakes that you're used to (4:04) I know that you're gonna have it your way or nothing at all (4:10) But I think you're moving too fast (4:17) Don't go chasing waterfalls (4:21) Please stick to the rivers and the lakes that you're used to (4:26) I know that you're gonna have it your way or nothing at all (4:32) (But I think you're moving too fast)